


Such a Deadly Laughing Matter

by MrsSarabiHolmes



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSarabiHolmes/pseuds/MrsSarabiHolmes
Summary: Batman has infiltrated Joker and Harley's latest lair, but something is wrong, too wrong... It seems they're not alone, and whatever's coming for them is hooked on revenge. After witnessing another tragedy that reminds Bruce of his past, how will the Dark Knight react? But most importantly, what will be left of him?
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 22





	Such a Deadly Laughing Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, y'all!
> 
> This is quite a graphic and angsty fanfic, but I had a blast writing it. I really hope you guys will enjoy it. What started as a Jason Todd's revenge story transformed into the revised creation of another character from DC Comics that I personally love... This fanfic managed to surprised even me! Haha. 
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you like the angst of it and the surprising ending with that dangerous character. 
> 
> Please, do leave kudos, comments, bookmark the fanfic, and so on. It keeps me writing! It would also help me to know if I should write more fanfics like this one (the tragedy and all.)
> 
> Have fun dears and enjoy!

Batman glowered at his archnenemy, standing with his on-and-off girlfriend Harley a few feet before him. Harley was swinging her bat, smiling smugly at him while Joker laughed and laughed. The enormous warehouse wasn't empty, but it sure was quiet. Batman had made sure to prey onto the Joker's henchmen and render them unconscious for a while. There was nothing in the air except for Joker's repulsive deep and sinister laughter, and a light, crisp breeze coming from the top window Batman'd left open. But still, something else hung around, but he couldn't put his batarang on it...

A powerful shot rang out, and Harley's head exploded, blood splattering his and Joker's suits, as well as bits of her brain and other tissues. Her mouth was stuck in a semi-O and a smug, divided between what to feel. Her knees then went limp and she hit the ground with a loud _thump_ , her blond hair soaked in blood and matted. As she fell, Batman's eyes could only focus on the man, standing with his gun ready for another round, just feet behind the criminal duo. His old protégé's gaze was so dark and his mouth twisted in a cruel sneer, Batman didn't register him as Jason fast enough to prevent another despicable murder. Joker gaped at Harley's corpse, then turned his head slowly, his eyes narrowed, in a conscious attempt to intimidate whoever caused this to his favorite punching bag.

"Isn't that _weak_ little Ja--" he began with a snarky tone and a widening, wicked grin.

"Jason, don't!" Batman shouted, his hand extended, his legs at the ready to pounce.

But Jason was faster as he shot Joker twice, once in the head and the other directly in the heart. Joker's last laugh echoed in the eerily silent location and he hit the ground, his body bloodied beyond recognition, and his purple suit darkened to black. Bruce just stared, his jaw slack, at the two bodies fallen before him, their blood mixing... two bodies that could be mistaken for his parents'. Back in that alley, which wasn't so different than this bleak place. Shots had rung out, here too... Same body count, same boy now all grown up; fear had him in its grip, his shock made him tremble. Batman never lost his cool, he never lost control... But Bruce did.

He glared at Jason, only for his gaze to soften with worry. Jason was grinning at him, his eyes twinkling with a mad gleam.

"Bruce... You couldn't save them. You didn't even save me."

"I'm sorry, Jason, but you don't have to keep on like this," Bruce said, his voice quavering. Anger and affection were two battling beasts in him.

"You're right. I'm so done with this shit.”

Jason brought the gun under his chin and pulled the trigger. Bruce lunged at him, yelling the last words Jason would ever hear: "No, Jason!"

Still, Jason's face exploded in half and he swayed on his now lifeless legs. He fell hard to the stained floor, the decrepit place his desolate deathbed, but never would he feel pain again. Yet, Bruce's eyes were wide with horror, and nausea was overcoming him, flowing in waves as he watched the three corpses. And Jason's blood flowing into Harley and Joker's, mixing with theirs like a final insult to his short life...

Bruce wouldn't move. He was petrified, memories of gunshots he heard as a child reverberating in his present, and the present tragedy intertwining with his past. Until one realization made him lose whatever strength he had left... Jason was Harley and Joker's monstrous child, an invention of two maniacal torturers, who couldn't take this torment anymore.

And Bruce -or was it Batman?- had let it happen.

It was his turn to fall to the floor on his knees. He shook until he vomited everything he had; his last meal seemed to glare at him with all the guilt that rid him.

But he deserved it.

Bruce caught his cowl and, growling, hurled it the farthest he could. And he laughed. One guttural, loud, and mad laugh.

He yelled, a grave, desperate sound grating his throat and ears, and punched the concrete floor. One of his fingers broke, but something shattered in him was way worse, more dangerous, lurking… Then, pouncing on him as he laughed once more. Raw, lost but found, hurt but alive. The enemy within broke the mirror of his mind and finally stepped through, tall and strong, and _murderous_.

It was only justice. It was! He'd let Jason fall into these two insane things's hands, and he'd failed him. It was only right that Jason's last vengeance was killing the Dark Knight.

Because the Dark Knight was dead. And that would be how it stayed.

How about a laugh?

No?

Joker's plan had worked in the end, whether he was conscious of it or not. Taking Batman down with him... whatever the cost, though only through indirect means. Jason was a poor pawn in this game... Batman might be dead, but something else was born. Something more sinister, greedy, and heartless. Because who went around with a heart to love if you wanted to stay alive?

And oh, who would dare stop this monstrous creation?

After all, even Batman laughs!

A newfound obsession with violence and an ambiant darkness pierced through his massacred soul. Everything he stood against pouring down the walls he’d so carefully built within. He was defenceless… No! He was now one with darkness, instead of gliding on it like a bat. Intertwined with its secrets. Just like a creation worthy of the Joker and his old favorite Robin, Batman broke and was reborn...

The Batman who laughs would spare no one.

May madness befall them all.


End file.
